Circumstances
by burmafrd
Summary: AU. Suppose something else happened that terrible night at Malfoy Manor.


AU. ALL due homage to JK Rowling. This is for fun only not for money.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled. The insane deatheater was in her element, the Dark Lord had given her the prisoners to do with as she wanted.

"Malfoy, you need to prove yourself again. Take that little mudblood and show her what a pureblood is. "

Lucius Malfoy knew he had no choice. His wife and son would be killed if he did not do as told. Yet to rape a young woman was something he had never done; he had never killed a defenseless person either. He was realizing too late what his blind obedience to the Dark Lord was costing him.

Hermione Granger had not thought that it could get worse then the Crucio's that Bellatrix had hit her with; or the carving on her by the insane witch's knife. She had been wrong.

Lucius Malfoy looked into the terrified yet still unbroken young witch's eyes. So softly that only she could hear "I am sorry." Then he did as he was told.

Hermione lay there shaking and crying, desperately trying to hold herself together while all the time listening to the insane deatheaters cackling.

Suddenly there was shouting and the sound of screams and curses hitting people.

Hermione looked up and saw Lestrange and the other deatheaters run from the room as wizards and witches poured into it from the other door. Mad Eye Moody in the lead, Ron Weasley and others right behind. Ron knelt next to her.

"God, Hermione I am so sorry! We came as soon as we could!"

Ron then realized what had happened and cried. He held onto Hermione; she held onto him, somehow not coming apart. He then picked her up and carried her out.

They apparated to Hogwarts so that Madame Pomprey could take care of the wounded. Ron, still carrying Hermione, was first in line.

"Please, Madame Pomprey. Help her."

An hour later Madame Pomprey left the room quietly and confronted the people outside the door. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and others had been waiting.

"She needs to rest and sleep. She will recover physically. She is strong. But this is something that will stay with her for the rest of her life."

Harry took a deep breath, looked at Ron who had his head down and was quietly crying, and looked at Madame Pomprey.

"How about an Obliviate?"

Those who heard him gasped.

Madame Pomprey looked at Harry and sighed. "That is a consideration. But it must be her choice."

Molly held Ron and tried to think. "We must see her. After what she went through I think it would help her. But she is so stubborn. She might want to see if she can fight through it."

Hermione Granger lay in the cot and stared at the wall. Her thoughts kept going back to the moment when Lucius Malfoy raped her. She knew he had not wanted to do it; had done his best to try and not hurt her. It did not matter; rape was rape. All her dreams of her first time destroyed; she knew it would stay with her the rest of her life. She thought about asking for an Obliviate; she knew that if she did it would almost certainly be granted. But she could not do it; maybe she was stubborn and foolish; but she would not allow herself to take the easy way out. And then she thought about the other decision to be made; one that only she knew about. There had been no conception spell cast before Lucius had raped her; everyone thought that naturally that had been done since there was no way they wanted a mudblood pregnant with a pureblood child. There was no reason not to do one now; yet she could not do it. If she was going to have a child it was wrong to destroy that child just because of the circumstances of the conception. She could not do it; no matter what.

Molly and the others slowly moved into the room. Her, Harry and Ron had been chosen to go in.

Molly carefully leaned in and placed her hand on Hermione's cheek. She had thought of Hermione as another daughter for so long. She was so proud of her; so strong. Yet now that very strength could be working against her.

"Hermione, we want you to get an obliviate. There is no good reason to have to suffer; that is what they want."

Hermione sighed, leaned into the comforting touch. "No. They want to show me as weak; that would let them win. I will not give them anything."

Ron groaned. "Hermione, for once just try and not be strong. If it is the easy way so what? "

Hermione looked up at him. "It matters to me. They will not win."

Harry carefully sat on the edge of the cot and reached for one of Hermione's hands. "Will you at least think about it?"

Hermione sadly smiled at him. "Harry, I will not lose any more in this war; not a memory, nothing."

Ron shook his head. "But it's a terrible memory, Hermione. Why would you want to keep it?"

Hermione sighed. How to make them understand when she really did not herself?

"I just know that I cannot give up anything at all; nothing. I know its probably stupid and certainly painful but I have to remain as I am. I will not change. I will not give in."

All present knew that no matter what, Hermione Granger would never quit.

Lucius Malfoy was grateful that he was able to be alone for at least a while. He had done many things in his life he was not proud of; but nothing like what he had been forced to do last night. If only they had gotten there just a little earlier; now he had to live with his actions for the rest of his life. But there was at least some things he could do. Narcissa had been able to escape; she had just owled him that she was going to divorce him and leave the country. She made it clear she did not blame him for the rape; she knew he had had no choice. But the actions he had taken over the years had led to that and she had had enough. He could not blame her. He quietly got parchment and quill.

Hermione had refused to leave Hogwarts; she knew the battle would come soon and she was not going to run anymore. It had been just over a month since that horrible night at Malfoy Manor; she knew she was getting better but it was so hard. And now she had something else to worry about. She had always been very regular; even when on the run with Harry and Ron and all that had been going on she had only been a day late twice. Now she was a week late. And she was starting to get nauseous in the morning. She had to face the fact that she was pregnant.

Lucius Malfoy sent his house elf off with the message; told it to never come back after delivery; it had not objected. Voldemort and most of his followers had left; but there were still a few at the Manor to keep an eye on him and Draco. They were prisoners in every respect now; but they were not being watched all that close. Lucius had told Draco what he was going to do.

Draco Malfoy stared out the window; unseeing. He had never liked Granger; know it all and bossy. But the fact that his father had raped her, no matter what the circumstances, deeply shamed him. This was the end result of all the Pureblood sentiment; he was even more ashamed of the fact that it took that act to finally make him realize it. He wondered if he would ever be able to face her. What his father intended he agreed with; that young woman had been deeply and irrevocably hurt by a Malfoy due to no fault of her own. There had to be restituition. No matter how weak and pathetic it made them look; a debt was owed. And Malfoys ALWAYS paid their debts.

Hermione stared at the message; she could not believe it. She had told the elf that he could do as he wished; to be proper Malfoy had given her the elf. The elf made it clear that he was hers now and that was that. His name was Tisby. She had no idea what to do with him; then decided that she would talk to McGonagall about him staying at Hogwarts. But what really threw her was the message from Lucius Malfoy.

'There are no words to describe how sorry I am. You know very well that I had no choice; to refuse would have meant the death of all of us. Yet that does not excuse the fact that it was my actions over a period of years that led to that terrible act on my part. So no matter what I am guilty. I have taken legal action to see to it that you are provided for financially; as pitiful as that is that is all I can do at this point. I am also quite aware that no contraception spell was done; and that you might well be pregnant. I flatter myself that I know you well enough that you will not abort the child; no matter what the circumstances of its conception. I have taken action to see to it if you are pregnant that the child will be seen to. If Draco and myself do not survive the war that child will be my heir. My wife has divorced me and left the country; and I wish good luck to her. If you are pregnant and I survive I will wish to marry you so that he or she will be legitimate. It would be in name only and simple to prevent anyone ever being able to call the child a bastard. The decision of course is up to you. '

Hermione Granger sat back and thought. For hours. Would she if they both lived marry him? She did not want her child to be called a bastard; but marriage even in name only to Lucius Malfoy? She just did not know.

Lucius and Draco moved through the woods outside of Malfoy Manor; all the other Deatheaters had suddenly left; he knew that the final battle was about to take place and that it would be at Hogwarts. Years earlier he had taken the precaution of having spare wands made for him and Draco; carefully hidden and warded so as no one could find them. Once they got those wands they were headed to Hogwarts as well; they had a score to settle with Voldemort and his deranged followers.

Hermione looked out the window of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was a night without a moon and very dark. Somewhat like her thoughts. The message from Lucius Malfoy would not leave her; she still did not know what to do.

Lucius and Draco had apparated to Hogsmead and had each taken a thestral so as to get to Hogwarts as soon as they could. They hoped they would make it before the other Deatheaters did; Voldemort would have a meeting first and certainly make another of his insane speeches; Lucius hoped he had enough time.

Minerva McGonnagal blinked as she saw the two figures walk through the door of the great hall. What were they doing here? She moved to confront them.

"Lucius Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Voldemort will be coming tonight. Right now he is meeting with all his Deatheaters and whipping them up to a killing frenzy before coming here."

"And why are you here then?"

"I am no longer a follower of his. It may be too late, but we are now aware of what the right thing to do is. We will stand with you and fight him to the death."

"And we should trust you why?"

"He means it."

None of them had noticed her coming up to them.

Minerva looked at Hermione. Outside of Madame Pomprey, she was the only one there outside of her friends who knew what had happened at Malfoy Manor. She greatly admired the girl for her courage, but the fact that she could stand there and say that awed her.

Lucius Malfoy forced himself to stand still. Forced himself not to desperately apologize. To beg forgiveness. This was not up to him; any move had to be made by her. It had to be her choice to speak to him or not.

Draco could not look at her. He stared at the floor and wished he was anywhere else. But he could not leave. Like his father he would not run; they had a debt to settle with Voldemort.

Hermione took a deep breath. This was much harder then she had thought it would be, but she would get through it.

"I would like to speak with Lucius privately. Minerva, can we use your office?"

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"As much as I am about anything."

Lucius stood in the Headmasters office. Near the door he waited; Hermione had gone further in and was standing at the window. He waited.

"I am pregnant."

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"No one else knows; I have not told anyone. They all think a contraception spell was done before…" She broke off unable to continue; wrapping her arms around herself she shook.

Lucius Malfoy had never felt so helpless; not even that terrible night. Confronted by the end results of all the mistakes he had made over the years shamed him more then he could admit. He took a deep breath.

"My offer stands. It's so very little; but it's all I can do."

Forcing herself to think; Hermione Granger did. And decided.

"Yes."

Minerva McGonagall wondered if she would ever be shocked again. She doubted it.

"Hermione this is something you should not rush in to; no matter what the circumstances."

"No one knows if we have time. I agree with Lucius that the attack will come tonight; almost certainly in a few hours. Who knows who will live and who will die?"

Minerva sighed and bowed her head; this was her decision; and she had a right to make it. "All right. As Headmaster I have the authority. We will do it right away."

Harry, Ron, Ginny all stood there stunned as Hermione told them what she was going to do and why.

Ron gulped then stepped forward. "Hermione we agreed we would not suit; but please if you think you need to marry let it be me, not him."

Hermione smiled at him sadly. "Thank you Ron for showing you are a true friend. But I will not see anyone else hurt by this."

Ginny sighed. "This sucks so bad. Hermione you should have told me. I could have helped you."

Hermione smiled again, this time a little less sadly. "You know me, Ginny. If there is a hard way and an easy way I will take the hard every time."

Harry felt so old. Would the pain keep coming? Where would it stop? But that did not matter; only his friend did.

"I will give you away Hermione. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Harry. Lets get this show on the road."

Draco stood next to his father who was holding Hermione Granger's hand as he slid the ancient Malfoy wedding ring onto her finger. In his head he could understand why this was happening; but everything else cried for him to stop this. But he would not. His father had made this choice and he had to stand with him.

Hermione Granger felt the ring go onto her finger; she could never have imagined this would be how her wedding would be. Her parents dead; killed in a car accident despite her best efforts to protect them; no wedding dress; pregnant; and the man she was marrying her rapist. She was amazed she was able to do it at all; how she was able to stand next to him and repeat those words that were so hypocritical.

Lucius Malfoy held her hand as he placed the ring on her finger. He was humbled by her strength; she had been able to do this with barely a shiver. He had the thought that he was marrying a very unusual and incredibly strong in so many ways young witch. Certainly much better then he deserved.

At the very minute that Minerva McGonagall finished the ceremony, and Lucius and Hermione signed the certificate, a shout rang out.

"DEATHEATERS!"

Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy stared at her best friend. Harry Potter stood over the slowly dissolving body of Voldemort. It was done. But at what cost? She knew that Mad Eye Moody and Severus Snape were dead; she knew that Ron was still alive if injured; Ginny was next to him tending a broken arm gotten when thrown by a curse. How many others were gone?

The battle had started out on the grounds and slowly moved into the Castle itself; then out into the grounds again. Hermione had decided early on that she would use the killing curse; no crucio or stupefy curses for her. She wanted them dead and that way they could not get up again to hurt someone else. She had lost count of the number she had killed; and she did not care. IN the end it had been Harry and Ron and herself facing off with Voldemort and the Lestranges; she had felt satisfaction as she had seen the stunned look in the face of Bellatrix after Hermione had hit her with a stupefy; then had walked up to her and placed her wand right at the insane Deatheaters throat and had calmly said "Advera Kadavra". Hermione had felt no remorse at all = she had enjoyed the fear that had penetrated the womans insanity at the last moment. Bellatrix had understood and known what was coming and her fear was balm to Hermione's soul.

Ron had killed Rodolpho Lestrange at the same time; he too had used the killing curse without remorse or shame. Hermione sadly noted the change in the once carefree boy.

Harry finally looked up and at his friends. He sighed. Was it really over? He started to walk towards the castle, and they fell into step with him; Ginny letting Ron lean on her until Harry took her place. He insisted on walking to the infirmary; Ginny's "You Moron" not withstanding. She had been the first one to find them on the hill; they had been standing there for who knows how long, trying to come to grips with the fact that after all these years it was over.

Madame Pomprey finished with Ron Weasley's leg; it was a simple fracture and relatively easy to take care of. She wished they had all been like that. She looked up and spotted Hermione; and knew she needed to talk to her.

Hermione sat with Ginny and the others at the table in the hall outside of the Infirmary. They were all quiet. Tired. Thinking.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Madame Pomprey. The look on her face told it all.

"Both of them?"

She slowly nodded. "They killed Nagrini but it got the both of them as well."

Hermione sat there. Was it only a few hours ago that she was married? Now she was a widow.

Harry moved to her. "I don't know what to say. But they did help us greatly; not having to deal with Nagrini might have made the difference."

Hermione slowly nodded. What was there to say?

The Ministry official really did not know what to say. It was the duty of the Ministry to see to it that all wills and last testaments were enforced; but this one was bizarre. The week since the death of the Dark Lord had been one of confusion and frantic activity. The remaining deatheaters were being hunted down; the Ministry was trying to pull itself together; many doubted it could. Its reputation was at an all time low. The process of going through the wills of those who had died had just begun; this one was first because of the prominence of the family. And its implications to the whole Wizarding world. The Malfoy fortune was several times the size of any others family; its business holdings here and in the muggle world were huge; billions of galleons and other currencies. And it was all in the hands now of one young muggle born witch. Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy was the richest person in the Wizarding world now. He looked at her as she sat across the desk from him.

"The marriage certificate has been registered. Lucius Malfoy's will was not changed outside of the provisions specifically made for you just before his death; they are of course now over ridden by the fact that since you were his wife and currently carry his heir you would inherit it all anyway, as his son died with him . The estate itself is entailed to your child; all the rest is now yours. You are the richest person in the wizarding world and even in the muggle world you would be very high on the list."

Hermione sighed. "Where would I find a list of his… our holdings? I suppose there is one in Malfoy Manor somewhere but I have not been there yet."

The official cringed. "I perfectly understand why you do not want to go there; I am sure we can find what you need. It will take a few days." By now everyone knew what had happened to her and what had caused all of this to happen; he had no idea what to say and therefore did not say anything.

Hermione nodded. "There is no hurry."

The official took a deep breath. "Mrs Malfoy, I am afraid that you will have to make some decisions soon. Lucius Malfoy was a very hands on business man; you will need to find someone, or several someones frankly, to do the job. I hate to say this, but the consequences to the Wizarding worlds businesses will be greatly affected by your decisions. His fortune and businesses are a very important part of our world; the consequences of bad decisions or neglect would be very great."

Hermione blinked. "Surely that is a exaggeration."

"I am sorry but it is not. As a matter of fact the Minister has told me that as soon as we were done here he wanted to talk to you about that."

Kingsley Shackelbolt sighed as he signed the latest sentence to Azkaban for a captured death eater. There were only a few left free and were being hunted down even as he signed the life sentence of this one. The Wizengamot had decreed that anyone with a Deatheater mark was going to Azkaban for life unless extraordinary circumstances said otherwise. And that was not likely to happen. Most of the Deatheaters had died at Hogwarts, but not all. To try and remake the shattered image of the Ministry, all efforts were being made in that direction. With the exception of the processing of the wills and testaments of those that had died. He looked up as his assistant came into his office.

"Mrs Malfoy here to see you sir."

He sighed. This meeting would not be comfortable to say the least. He had great admiration for the young lady; as did most of the wizarding world; not just here but everywhere. It had already been put out by Harry Potter that she had been the brains behind the Order of Phoenix; add to that her being at his side right to the end; and then of course all of this. He could not imagine how she was holding herself together; and he had to add to her burdens.

Hermione sat at the desk of the Minister of Magic. She liked Kingsley and thought he was doing about as good a job as could be done under the circumstances. She still could not quite believe that she was as important as that official had made it seem; one persons business or fortune could not be THAT important.

"Hermione, I am so sorry that I have to add to the worries you already have. You have been through so much that it is very wrong to expect you to have to deal with all of this as well."

"I still cannot see how it is so important that all of this must be dealt with so quickly; surely one person could not be as important as your official made Lucius Malfoy seem."

Kingsley shook his head. "He is correct. Literally the business part of the Wizarding world here in Britain, and indeed most of the world is very much influenced by the Malfoy business and fortune. Lucius was a very good business man and he made it most of his life; ruthless and very clever he tended to see trends developing quickly and never hesitated to take risks. And he was usually right. He took the very comfortable fortune that was left to him and made it huge. And in this time of rebuilding and instability, its even more important. Hermione you are going to have to find someone to run it. And unfortunately I know of no one who could do it as well as he did; not even close. I have had some I know who are good businessmen looking already."

Hermione sat there and thought. "Very well then I guess I will have to get right on it. Your official said he would be able to get a list of all holdings in a few days; but I think I need to move faster than that. So I will be heading to the Manor and start searching and see what I can find. "

"Hermione, make sure you take someone with you. There are still some deatheaters out there; and you would make a very good target now that everyone knows about you. "

"I will. I have two to think about; I will not be reckless."

Arthur had volunteered, but Hermione pointed out that he was very busy trying to put together the pieces of the ministry. Harry then flat out said he would go with her; that way he could get some peace and quiet. It was hard for him to go out in public (actually it was hard for any of the Golden Trio- though Ron seemed to be enjoying some of it).

They were accompanied by Tisby, who made it clear that the new Mistress would need him since all the other house elfs had fled and were not likely to come back. He let them in the front door, and they slowly walked through the huge mansion. It had three separate wings; only the north wing was currently in use. Harry looked around in awe; he had never been there before.

"Good lord Hermione, this might be bigger then Hogwarts."

"Actually I think it is from what I remember; when I first got to Hogwarts I wanted to know as much as I could about the Wizarding World; and the Malfoy's were a pretty important part of it. Its only just now that I am finding out how important."

"You really did not have to come with me Harry; I probably could have gotten Ron to come."

"I needed to get away from the Burrow for a while."

Hermione looked at him. "Whats wrong Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. With all her problems she still was willing to help out with her friends. Typical. And yet so comforting.

"Ginny. I am beginning to think that we will not last. And I think she is starting to feel the same way. Fred's death really hit her; and she has had to grow up too fast."

Hermione sighed. She really was not that startled; she just hoped they would stay friends. And she really did not want to have to choose.

"Come on, lets start with the studies. I am guessing that is the best place to look."

They were in luck (Harry opined that it was about time they had some good luck). In the first study Tisby showed them, they found very carefully arranged files of documents. Hermione decided that they would get all that they could find then go to the library and spread them all out and find a way to group them.

"Hermione, Lucius really was richer then god! I had always heard about how much he had, but I wonder how many really had a real clue. He had his fingers in everything!"

Hermione nodded as she looked over another pile. "I thought everyone was exaggerating when I was at the Ministry but if anything I have a nasty suspicion that even they have no real clue."

Hours later (Hermione had had Tisby bring them a light luncheon) they finally thought they had gotten a handle on the Malfoy fortune and business holdings.

"They were certainly right in that you will need some help. And probably more then one."

"Yes. I am thinking of separating them into three separate areas and having one person look after each. Kingsley said he would have some people he knew contact me. But I have decided that I will be hands on as well."

Harry looked at her and recognized that set on her face. Hermione was determined to get things done. "You never thought much of the business world, Hermione. Do you really want to become a businesswoman?"

"I think I have no choice. And I admit that it would be a challenge."

"Of course. How stupid of me. Hermione Granger never dodges a challenge."

"Hermione Granger Malfoy. And I have a responsibility now."

In 3 months Hermione had it all working smoothly. She had decided to open up the west wing of Malfoy Manor and turn it into a business center for the Malfoy interests. She hired a dozen people whose sole purpose was to keep track of what was going on. An intelligence service of sorts. That fed into the business center where she had another dozen people working at keeping the businesses going. At the same time she had been devouring business text books so in order to make the necessary decisions. As she got into it deeper she realized the need for information; and then had a thought. After the failures of the Ministry, she did not trust it to be able to respond if another Dark Lord started to arise. Hence the intelligence center that soon went far beyond business matters.

One thing that had become terribly clear after the war was how many young Wizards and Witches had no jobs. Many pureblood fortunes had been sacrificed to the Dark Lord; and others lost due to the loss of those who ran them. Hermione went after this problem in typical manner- head on.

Kingsley Shackelbolt blinked. Hermione had owled him and asked for a meeting. Since it was only a month after she had taken over the malfoy fortunes he wondered if she was going to ask for help. Outside of the recommendations that the Ministry had made to her, she had not asked for any yet.

Hermione had been struck when going to Knockturn Alley how many businesses were shut down. She went into Olivanders for a new wand (she had used a dead deatheater wand since her capture) and found him trying to get by after a lot of damage done by the Death eaters to his business – which was also his residence. She right away told him that he would order what he needed and have the bills sent to her. She told him that he was needed and that was that. She found that Gringotts was trying to gain more control by charging needlessly high rates for business loans and that really angered her. Then she owled the Minister.

"Hermione, how are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected. I am opening up the West Wing of the Manor and will be using it for business. Have already hired a dozen people and that is just a start. What I am here about is what I found when I went down Knockturn Alley and went into Olivanders for a new wand. Did you know what the Goblins in Gringotts have been doing? Their loan rates are USURY!"

Kingsley sighed. He knew. And there was very little he could do about it.

"Unfortunately the financial world is not something that we have purview of. There is very little the Ministry can do about it. There really is no rival for Gringotts, and the goblins have never liked us anyway."

"Well they have now. I am going to have a talk with them and they are either going to lighten up or I will open my own bank and go into competition with them. And they will NOT like that, I promise you that."

"You know you are banned from there due to your escapades during the war. They still have not figured out how you got past their wards."

"That is why I need you to give them that message. To sweeten the deal I will tell them how I got past the wards."

"I guess I should not be surprised that it was you who did that."

"They are not as smart as they think they are; it really was not all that hard."

The Goblins really did not like it, but they loved money above all else and realized that Hermione had the resources to compete with them, and after all the badwill built up over centuries, a competitor would be a very bad thing to have. So they dropped their rates and started loaning reasonably, in return Hermione told them how to protect against another breakin.

Hermione then employed one of the Auror's that had worked tirelessly during the war to find out more about Voldemort to run her intelligence source. She gave him virtually a blank check to pay for information and develop sources. She also brought in some muggle security and intelligence experts for advice. She ended up hiring several of them and setting them up in London to keep an eye on the muggle world and anything that might leak into the wizard world. This had a by product of supplying still more information for her businesses.

Hermione was also quietly giving money to people to start business on their own; making it clear that this was an investment not a loan. She set up Xeno Lovegood so that he could reopen the Quibbler, with the stipulation that it had to be a full newspaper and compete with the Daily Prophet.

But most of all Hermione wanted to make sure that as much as possible that those who had lost so much during the war were taken care of as much as possible. For those that had been permanently damaged by the war, she funded a separate wing of St Mungo's for permanent care. Also she bought and paid for Apartment houses for their families. There were more than a few orphans as a result of the death eaters attacks, and she opened up an orphanage. And she made sure that she stopped by several times a month to keep an eye on things.

Hogwarts was also another major concern. Hermione funded the rebuilding of the damaged sections, and in trade demanded some changes to the curriculum.

She had had a long talk with Minerva about that.

"Hermione these are some big changes you are suggesting. The Board of Governors will not like it."

"They have a choice. Change the curriculum or I will not fund all the repairs to Hogwarts. I am going to use this chance to make some changes that are long overdue."

"Considering there is no money worth mentioning to do those repairs you will have them over a barrel. And I agree with them; Divination has been a waste of time since I was a student. And we do have too limited a base; we need to teach more here. And your course for muggles coming into the wizarding world is long overdue. But your mandatory course on the Muggle world will really anger them."

"Let it. More need to understand to prevent the next Voldemort. And if we do not change there will be a next one."

Once again money talked; the Board of Governors were apoplectic but had no choice; especially after the Minister of Magic told them no funding was available to help out.

Kingsley Shackelbolt had had a quiet laugh after the meeting with the governors. He had bluntly told them that if Hermione Malfoy did not fund the reconstruction then Hogwarts would not open for the next year. Simple as that. The changes that Hermione was forcing were long overdue in his opinion.

Arthur and Molly were slowly walking down Knockturn Alley that Sunday. They were glad to see many of the businesses that had been closed were now open 5 months after the end of the war and doing well, as near as they could see. They decided to go into Olivanders to see how he was doing; he and Arthur had gone through Hogwarts together.

He was glad to see them; the morning had been fairly busy but it was quiet at the moment.

"How are you doing?"

"Quite well, Arthur. And the Alley is finally booming again which is good for all of us."

"We noticed that. It looks like just about everyone is open again, and that is surprising. I would not have thought that the Goblins in Gringotts would be as generous as they have been. Its not like them."

"They had no choice; or I should say Hermione gave them no choice. She had the Minister tell them that if they did not lower the rates and loan money then she would set up her own bank and run them out of business."

Molly blinked. "I had not heard that; Hermione is so busy we barely get to see her once a week if possible. I worry that she is not taking good care of herself; she is alone and with all those businesses and the baby coming it would be so easy to run herself down."

"She was in here yesterday to check up on me; she does that once a week. She feels responsible since we were prisoners together at Malfoy Manor, though I was lucky enough to be pretty much left alone by the deatheaters. Unlike her."

The normally pleasant little man grew quiet. Arthur and Molly could see the anger simmering under the surface. They understood; and it was a feeling held by a lot of people. It had not taken long for the whole story of what Hermione had gone through to get out; and it brought out a visceral reaction on many.

Shaking his head, he tried to smile. "She came into here one day only a few weeks after I reopened; when she asked me about repairs I told her I could not afford the loan rate. She got really mad and told me to send the bills to her; when I objected she told me I was needed; and it was the right thing to do. She will not accept repayment; she told me anything I send to her will be donated to charity. She muttered something about going to the Minister; and not a day later suddenly the Goblins were much more cooperative. I happen to know that she has quietly funded several businesses who could not afford even the reduced rates."

Molly smiled a little mistily. "The memorial that will be opened next month at Hogwarts she paid for; she modeled it after something that happened in the muggle world. Arthur and I got shown the plans; it will be beautiful."

Arthur smiled. "I have been hearing that she has been hiring young wizards and witches and having them just go around and talk to people and find out how things are. And then there are the things she is doing for the victims of the war."

Molly sighed. "I just worry about her. She needs to live; she needs to do more then just business and taking care of everyone except herself."

Kingsley Shackelbolt stood before the large crowd. "People of the wizarding world; it is my great honor to open up the memorial here at Hogwarts to those that were lost in the war. We must always remember; we must never forget; for those that forget history are doomed to repeat it."

The Memorial was an amphitheatre dug into the side of the hill where the last battle had been fought. On the wall were the names of every person who had died in the war; and in front was a simple stand with a flame that would burn for all time. Around it were magical pictures of the major participants in the war. Hermione had demanded that nothing would be white washed; the truth would be told and no one left out. So the pictures described the Pureblood prejudice that under laid the entire war; and the failures of the Ministry to handle it.

Hermione slowly wandered towards the lake; she had no need to see the memorial. She stood and looked out over the water; unconsciously she placed her hand over her growing stomach; just this past week the baby had started to get energetic. She knew that part of the reason she had been so busy was so as to not think about the baby; and all that went with it. She felt very lonely; she had no desire to date; and even if she did it would not be easy. As famous as she was now, and pregnant, it would be a bad joke.

Harry had followed Hermione; he felt that someone needed to keep an eye on her for all her well known independence. He thought she had never looked lovelier; the old saw about glowing pregnant women was epitomized by Hermione.

Hermione sensed someone getting closer; she tensed for a moment then recognized the feeling; she had never told anyone that she could do this; did not want to seem more odd then she already was. Without turning she greeted her friend.

"How are you doing Harry?"

How did she do that? He had noticed over the years that she seemed to be able to sense people before anyone else could; and know who they were as well.

"Cannot complain, Hermione? How are YOU doing? How is the baby?"

"I am doing well Harry. The baby has been pretty busy the last week. I am getting an idea what Molly said about babies in the last few months of pregnancy."

"We all worry about you; we hardly see you at all. You will need to slow down soon; you are pregnant after all. No matter how determined you are you have to make way for nature."

"If I keep busy its easier for me. I do not have to dwell on other things."

Harry sighed. Pretty much as he expected.

To keep him from going on, Hermione poked back.

"So dating anyone?"

Harry snorted. "If I was you would know about it; like everyone else would."

"And that is another reason that I am not. It would be almost as bad with me. Not to mention it would look ridiculous for a pregnant woman to be going out on the town on dates."

And so the two friends just stood there together and looked out over the waters, their thoughts their own.

Hermione was fairly content with her lot; the businesses and holdings were doing well; she had another month to go before giving birth but she had adapted to the weight and bulk; and the wizarding world seemed to be quiet for the time being. Her intelligence service was doing a pretty good idea of keeping an eye on things.

A knock on her door of the study she used for most purposes brought her out of the semi daydream she had been in. "Come in".

Seamus Durbin was the head of her intelligence service; he was muggleborn but knew of the wizarding world from his uncle who was a wizard. He had worked for MI5 for years before Hermione had enticed him to become her intelligence chief. He found he liked to work for the young woman; after he heard her story he was even more determined to make sure nothing like that happened again. Not to mention a very handsome salary and never having to worry about his budget; if he wanted something or someone money was no object. He was pretty certain he already had one of the better intelligence teams around; and he had plans to improve on it in the future. He just wished he had better news for her.

Hermione liked Seamus; in a lot of ways he reminded her of her father. And she had grown to trust him in the 6 months they had known each other.

"You need to hear this."

One of the most valuable inventions Hermione had come across was this listening device that combined magic and electronics to become virtually untraceable and unnoticeable unless you used both muggle and magical means to look for it. Developed by a bright young man who had been working for the Ministry but who had been ignored because his device used muggle means, Hermione had been quick to hire him when another former worker she had hired told her about him. It had already proven well worth it; and now it was to really pay off.

One of the first duties Hermione had given Seamus was to keep track of all known pureblood fanatics that were left over after the war; the ones not dead, in Azkaban or on the run. There were only a few left, and they had supposedly been quiet; at least according to the ministry. Hermione had had her doubts and so had Seamus; his efforts had borne fruit. Apparently they had not been as harmless as the Ministry had thought.

There were 5 voices; using magical means they were able to identify all five. Hermione listened grim faced as they planned her murder; they considered her the biggest threat to their way of life. Her changes of the Hogwarts curriculum especially threatened them; it was designed to destroy the pureblood point of view that they were superior to anyone. And she was a symbol of their defeat; more than sufficient reason in their eyes to be removed. It turned out there were still a few sympathizers in the Ministry; they were to help convince Hermione there was a meeting then lure her to a certain room in the ministry where she would be killed. They made it clear that it had to be done before she gave birth; with no Malfoy relatives left, the money would go to the ministry. There were Grangers left however; in their arrogance they had no idea that distant relatives of Hermione would inherit a fair amount; but most of the resources of the Malfoy fortune would go into a public trust; not be controlled by the ministry. Hermione had been very careful about that.

Hermione contemplated the situation. Going right to Kingsley might be the smart thing to do; just not at the Ministry. Just in case. Or she could take care of this herself; or rather have it taken care of by Seamus. She looked at him.

"In less then a week we could have all of them. Take them out in one night; there would be a fair uproar but no one would be able to figure out what happened. We would use muggle means. No magic."

"We need to find out the ones in the Ministry first."

"No problem. We grab one of those five and sweat him for the rest. It should not take long."

Hermione placed a hand over her child. Whatever she did anymore she had to do keeping in mind the safety of her child. That came first above all else. If she let the ministry take care of it they might not get all of them; and there would be more trouble in the Wizarding world. On the other hand if they all suddenly died the problem died with them; and anyone else having the same thoughts would have something rather significant to consider. No one knew that she had people keeping an eye on things or that they were this good; that would get out if she went to the Minister. Hermione realized that she was condoning murder; and also realized that she was going to do just that. Coldly and calmly. She looked at Seamus.

"Do it."

DEATHEATER CONSPIRACY?

Last night 5 known Pureblood fanatics were found dead in their homes; and 5 others were found dead as well; 3 of them Ministry officials. They were apparently killed using muggle means; but that is unclear. The Ministry is investigating. One must wonder what this means; is it retaliation from muggles for their treatment during the last war and before? Or is it something else?

Kingsley Shackelbolt looked hard at the Head of Aurors. "You are not able to tell me how they died? Or anything about who killed them? Or even if they were killed?"

"Sir, we can only say that there is no trace of magic involved. They all died of either heart attacks or strokes. But how those happened is unknown. I am of the opinion that muggle means were used; but what they are we have no idea. What we do know is that the 3 ministry officials were tied to the Pureblood faction; they had been able to hide it up to now but a search of their homes showed sufficient evidence to come to that conclusion. It also looks as if they were planning something; but what we do not know. We might never know. It seems clear that they were all involved together but that is about it."

Harry Potter was thinking very hard. As a new Auror, but being who he was, he had been informed of what was going on. It was clear that the pureblood fanatics had been up to something; someone had found out and taken care of the problem; brutally and efficiently. And Harry knew of only one person who could have done it; or rather had it done. In the way it had been done. No magic.

Hermione read the Daily Prophet; the Quibbler had been less sensationalistic but basically the same information. She put down the paper and stared out the window of her study. A knock on her door. Tisby. "Harry Potter to see you."

Harry was not sure why he was even here; let alone what to say. He just knew he had to do this.

Hermione looked at her friend. 'He knows'

"Hermione I know. And I understand why you did it. I just hope that you do not have to do it again."

Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand and held it.

"So do I."

Hermione moaned. Sweat poured down her face; Molly dabbed it away with a soft cloth. "You are doing fine, love. Just keep at it."

Hermione had gone into labor more than 6 hours earlier. She had been woken up by the pain; and not an hour later by her water breaking. She had arranged for her birth to occur at Malfoy Manor; easy to do when you had as much money as she did. A mediwitch was staying with her the last month of her pregnancy; and Molly Weasley had bluntly told her that while she did not like Malfoy Manor she was going nowhere else until her adopted daughter had her baby.

Harry paced the hallway outside the room. Ron looked at him with amusement.

"Anyone would think that you were the father the way you are pacing Harry."

Harry blushed, sighed and sat down next to Ron. "Kind of stupid I know."

Ron smiled. "That is our best friend in there giving birth; there is nothing stupid about it."

Arthur tskd. "As someone who has a LOT more experience then you two do, its going to be a while yet. So you both need to settle down."

Ginny held Hermione's hand. She wondered if it was all worth it. She and Neville had gotten close and they were seriously talking about getting married once Ginny finished this next term and graduated. Neville had already started a potion business (Hermione had gifted him with the building and equipment-deaf to any claims of repayment). They could start out quite comfortably. With all of Hermione's busineses, she had made it clear to Ginny that she had her pick of what she wanted to do. But watching Hermione suffer made her wonder about kids of her own.

Kingsley Shackelbolt walked into the outer room where the rest of them were waiting.

"How is she?"

Arthur answered. "Probably another couple of hours from what Molly just told me."

Harry looked around. "I am going out for a walk."

Ron sighed. "This is really getting to him for some reason."

Kingsley thought about that then followed Harry out.

Malfoy Manor had beautiful grounds. But neither one of them noticed.

Harry was staring at the trees. He decided that Kingsley needed to know. As must as he cared for and trusted Hermione, what she had created would be around long after she was gone; no matter when that was.

"She was the one that took care of the pureblood fanatics."

Kingsley nodded. "I know."

Harry looked at him.

"It's the only answer that makes sense. I know that her intelligence service is a lot more than anyone thinks it is. And once I found out who she had hired, it was pretty obvious. And it was the right thing to do, as much as I hate to admit it. This way anyone else of the same mind has got to wonder and worry about what might happen to them. Which is a good thing."

Harry sighed. "They were planning to lure her to the ministry and murder her there."

Kingsley closed his eyes. "I figured it had to be a direct threat to her for her to decide to take that kind of action. And more to her child then to her. A mother will do anything to protect her child."

"Come on Hermione, one more push!"

Hermione, tired, in pain, just wanted it over.

A baby's cry.

"Hermione, you have a beautiful baby boy. And he already has the Malfoy hair."

Hermione held her baby and suddenly it was all worthwhile; the pain, everything else did not matter.

They all gathered around to look at the baby. Ron laughed. "NO doubt he is a malfoy with that hair. But at least this one will grow up right."

Harry held James Granger Malfoy. "well little guy, you are going to have a lot of uncles and aunts. You will never be alone."

Hours later Hermione nursed her son. Tears slowly coursing down her cheeks. Despite all the pain and heartache, she had never been happier. James finished and she burped him. Then she left the room and went down the hall. Towards a picture that hung over the main entrance.

Lucius Malfoy was pictured as he had been when going to an official event in majestic magical robes. Hermione stopped and waited in front of the picture.

The picture animated and Lucius Malfoy looked down. "What is his name?"

"James Granger Malfoy."

"That is a good name. How are you Hermione?"

"I am well now. And content. I promise you that James will grow up to be a fine young man. I will do whatever I have to do make sure of it."

"I know you will. Will you bring him here now and then?"

"Of course I will. He is your son. And this will be the only way he will ever know his father. Even when he is old enough to understand how it came about I will make sure that you had no choice and that I will never regret his birth."

"Thank you Hermione."

"You are welcome Lucius."

ONE YEAR LATER

Today is the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding war. Today one year ago Voldemort was killed. The losses of that war are too numerous to mention here. The rebuilding is still going on. And will for a long time to come. Many will never be the same. But life goes on. Looking back at the hero's of that war Harry Potter is a junior Auror; it seems destiny that one day he will be Head Auror. Ron Weasley is a professional Quidditch player and seems to enjoy his life. And what of Hermione Granger? Hers is by far the most interesting story. And to be honest the most important story. Clearly she suffered most of the Golden Trio; what happened to her is common knowledge and it need not be repeated here. Its what she did after the war that is so important; even as it has been acknowledged by all surviving members of the Order of Phoenix that hers was the brain behind the eventual victory. Of course she is known now as Hermione Granger Malfoy; why that is is also not for this article. But the wizarding world is much the richer because she is. In ways literally and figuratively. She has used the vast Malfoy fortune to rebuild the wizarding world; and that is no exaggeration. From the new wings at St Mungo's to the homes for the families involved; to the businesses that she has either directly or indirectly funded and helped; to the beautiful and sad orphanage for the children of parents lost in the war; to the charities mostly funded by her. But mostly as a symbol of triumph over tragedy; her beautiful son James, the result of a terrible act on a terrible night. As an example of picking oneself up and continuing on to have a good life. We should all be grateful for her victory, as it is one for all of us.


End file.
